Industry is replete with devices that can clean streets. These devices are usually large integrated water tank trucks with spray mechanisms at their front ends. Reference for example is made to the Woodcock patent. One of the problems with spray vehicles of this nature is that the water is delivered from either fixed or movable sprayheads disposed relatively high, such as 3 feet from the street surface. Thus if a vehicle is parked next to the curb, the water flow must be shut off or else water will be sprayed upon the interposed vehicle, much to the consternation of the vehicle owner.
Most water spray vehicles are limited in utility, in that they can only create a spray to clean an area of the street, and not the side walk.
There is a need therefore for a versatile water sweeping device, that can be used to clean streets, sidewalks, and also to apply water to soil prior to compaction.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a low cost, easily transported water sweeping apparatus.
It is another object to provide a water sweeping apparatus that can be mounted to the bumper of any truck including pickup trucks.
It is yet another object to provide a water cleaning apparatus that is capable of delivering water beneath parked vehicles.
Still another object is to provide a water sweeping apparatus that can clean the combination of sidewalk, gutter and street in one cleaning operation.
A further object is to provide a water sweeping apparatus which can be placed in a stowed position during periods of transportation.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.